


Listen to your heart

by Ilovetheirlove



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetheirlove/pseuds/Ilovetheirlove
Summary: Sweet little nothingI hope you like it!Sorry for the mistakes!





	Listen to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet little nothing  
> I hope you like it!  
> Sorry for the mistakes!

They were sitting side by side. Her hand softly fiddling with his fingers. Silence fell upon them as they were both slightly exhausted from the hours of lovemaking. Though time seemed to have stopped, not because they ran out of it of course. The minutes simply froze for a pair of lovers to be together, for two hearts to start all over again. Hillary closed her eyes for a moment as she lifted the coffee mug to her mouth. The warm liquid soothing her lips which were a little swollen and they still tasted like him. As her vision came back she saw all the colors swirling perfectly, creating beautiful harmony they have never dreamed of having again. It felt too right. Instantly her muscles tensed as she tried to chase away the thoughts of heartbreak and pain. He being the magician of emotions felt her slowly drifting from the peaceful mood and wandering towards a dark and dangerous one.

\- Look at me please

Her eyes met his gaze immediately. His irises seemed to glow up as her own sapphire ones found them. That's where she got lost. The lines around his eyes appeared less visible than the days before. His whole being felt ingratiatingly desirable. She never wanted to exist without him next to her. Only one question clouded her mind, she needed to ask him but their quiet embrace indeed felt too right to break it again. Bill however was restlessly reading from her shining blues. One of his hands caressed her face tenderly. Feeling his skin against her cheeks she just couldn't hold back anymore, she needed to know:

\- Would you promise to love me like you used to do? Like when we were young? Could I still make you feel like that?

\- I promise to love you way better than I used to. You are the only one who makes me feel alive, I love you Hillary- his eyes never leaving hers, every word sinks into her heart. Her arms move around his torso wanting to have him even closer. His lips caressing hers as she whispers a quiet 'I love you too'. She moved to his lap, her dangling legs snaked around his long ones. Their eyes telling each other stories without further words. Memories of what they used to have a long time ago when they were just hippie law students freshly in love and memories of all the moans and kisses they shared not too long ago as President and First Lady.

Hillary reached for a coffee mug only to discover that it wasn't hers.

\- Yes nice of you to ask, of course you can have it- he grinned like a schoolboy as he watched her sipping his coffee.

\- I knew it was yours, it tasted sweeter- she pressed a kiss to his lips then giggled looking at the mug and started searching for her own.

\- Oh baby -he cooed, impressed by her slightly corny words.

\- No seriously, you put way too much sugar in there- she laughed.

\- Yeah? Let me taste yours- he grabbed her drink and took a sip - You are right, it's not as sweet....however if I kiss you it may be because you honey, you taste sweeter than anything else- he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows

\- Southern charm still damn strong I see...- she laughed, her eyes never leaving his lips. He tastes her again, first her mouth and much later her whole being as he is enveloped by the most feminine body he had ever seen.

They sat together tangled in each other. Lips whispering words of love and desire. Shivers along their spines as mouths nipping at each others skin, leaving just merely visible trails. Fingers running through soft hair, eyes forever searching for the other pair.

They both knew it wasn't the head which decided it. It wasn't a political arrangement. It was only the heart that made it all right at the end.

 

 


End file.
